


The Theorem

by eatingchocolate25



Series: Tales From The Argo [2]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Maths class spoilers, Spoilers for s2e12, That bloody theorem, You wouldn't be in this fandom if you didn't, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingchocolate25/pseuds/eatingchocolate25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras was on the verge of a breakthrough. Icarus is very much in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Theorem

**Author's Note:**

> Chocky here. Just did 2 exams today (urgh. Ethics was easy but I flopped the Odyssey) and I don't have any for 2 weeks. After those 2 weeks, I have 3 and they're pretty easy so I wrote this and edited this using Hemingway in less than an hour. I'm happy with this (not so much the Odyssey. Bloody OCR not giving me an essay on women but two character essays).  
> Anyway, enjoy this. I created an series based on the 'Tales of the Argo' which I'll add to from time to time. The whole series idea was based on ao3 user @feathertail who asked for a sequel. Here you go honey. I really do need to work on that bloody Medeason fic but I'm too tired for angst and Eurovision is on in half an hour (yay)!

There was nothing Icarus loved more than watching Pythagoras work. They were sat at the only table in the Argo while Pythagoras stared at the many pieces of papyrus, squinting at the triangles. He knew Pythagoras was on the verge of a breakthrough in the theory he was working on. It was clear being stuck on a ship for weeks on end, having nothing to do but work on the theorem was the best way of helping Pythagoras.

Icarus was constantly worried he was distracting Pythagoras with his presence; but Pythagoras reassured him that wasn’t the case. In fact, Pythagoras claimed Icarus staring at him helped him concentrate better. Icarus found that claim dubious but accepted it nonetheless.

At that moment, his lover was squinting at the papyrus with a quill clutched loosely in his hand; a look of intense concentration sporting his features. Icarus found the sight endearing. He was tempted to reach for a piece of papyrus and the quill so Icarus could sketch Pythagoras’ face. Yet he didn’t want to do this in case he broke Pythagoras’ concentration.

Abruptly, Pythagoras tightened his grip on the quill. He then started writing furiously on one of the papyrus pieces. It seemed as though he had finally got his breakthrough. For many minutes Icarus watched the other man scribbling away, crossing out mistakes, and releasing all his creativity onto the piece of parchment. This carried on until Pythagoras finally made conversation. “I’ve got it! I know how to find the length of the hypotenuse on a right angled triangle! You have to add the squares of the other sides and square root the answer! This is brilliant. Look!” Pythagoras thrust the papyrus in Icarus’ face. He examined the theorem and Icarus found his lover’s breakthrough delightful. Blame his father. After all, it was Daedalus’ fault Icarus had a deep love for shapes and inventions. It was also Daedalus’ fault Icarus met and fell in love with Pythagoras.

“That’s amazing.” Icarus told him and leaned across the table to kiss his lover. Pythagoras responded eagerly to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Icarus’ waist. Icarus swore he was addicted to Pythagoras’ kisses. He couldn't stop kissing him. Eventually they had to part for air.

“Come, let’s show the others the theory.” Pythagoras picked up his papyrus, grabbed Icarus’ hand and dragged him towards where the rest of the crew were congregated.


End file.
